Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel device incorporated in a processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch-operated panels have become mainstream as input devices for entering data. However, since a touch-operated panel displays a keyboard as input means on a data input screen, input fields that are displayed on the data input screen are relatively small. Therefore, the touch-operated panel has an operability problem in that the operator may possibly enter data in an input field which is different from an intended input field, and is also problematic because if there are a plurality of input fields, then the operator is likely to lose sight of an input field while entering data therein. In order to solve these problems, attempts have been made to display a selected input field at enlarged scale or to display a selected input field as a pop-up at a certain position, for example (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-187544).